


Irises

by pansystan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drabble, F/M, Here we go, Mild Language, idk what counts as mild, it's in the summary anyway so hey ho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansystan/pseuds/pansystan
Summary: On her front doorstep stood Pansy’s neighbour, Percy Weasley, fully dressed in a pair of simple corduroy trousers, a pale blue shirt, a sweater vest and a fucking woollen tie.“Your cat has annihilated my garden; she tore apart my irises, I spent years cultivating them. I want you to help me put my garden back to how it was before.”“You want me to garden?”“Precisely.”





	Irises

**Author's Note:**

> ty to my wife @dorcas_meadowes who read over this for me ily

Pansy awoke to an insistent rapping at her front door.

“What the fuck,” she mumbled, rolling over and pulling a pillow over her head, intent on falling straight back asleep.

The rapping grew louder.

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Jesus.” She grumbled, throwing back the covers and stumbling upright. She was dressed only in a large Slytherin football jersey and small black pants. Her hair was straggling out of the two plaits she’d fallen asleep in, and mascara was smudged under her eyes.

“What?” She snapped, throwing open her front door, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“Uhh…” On her front doorstep stood Pansy’s neighbour, Percy Weasley, fully dressed in a pair of simple corduroy trousers, a pale blue shirt, a sweater vest and a fucking woollen tie.

Jesus Christ.

“What?” Pansy asked again, more impatient this time.

“You’re not dressed.” Weasley managed.

“Yes I am.” Pansy folded her arms across her chest, “now what do you want? You woke me up.”

“It’s 11 o’clock.” Weasley frowned, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck awkwardly.

“And?”

“Well, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Well you did. Did you have a reason?”

“Uh, yes I did.” Weasley shifted awkwardly before continuing. “Your cat has annihilated my garden.”

“Annihilated.” Pansy repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. Annihilated.” Percy seemed more confident now, more pompous. “She tore apart my irises, I spent years cultivating them.”

“Now, I highly doubt Elara would do that.” Pansy smirked, “she was raised better than that.”

“She did. I assure you.” Percy blustered, “I’ve put hours into refining that garden and your hellcat ripped it apart in a matter of minutes.”

“I don’t think Elara would appreciate being referred to as a hellcat.”

“Well I don’t appreciate her running amuck in my garden.”

Pansy smirked, “my my, no need to yell.”

“I’m not yelling.” Percy’s jaw clenched. “I’m simply requesting that you keep a better control of your cat.”

“Fine, is that all?” Pansy asked, sounding bored.

“No.”

“No?” She raised an eyebrow.

“No.” Percy folded his own arms now. “I want you to help me put my garden back to how it was before.”

“You want me to garden?” Pansy sneered.

“Precisely.”

“Why? It wasn’t me that made the mess.”

“Cats can’t garden.” Percy huffed, sounding more irritated than ever.

“Stupid ones can’t.” She grinned.

Percy huffed again and rolled his eyes at her.

Pansy's smirk grew even wider, if possible, and her eyebrows arched victoriously.

He glared at her.

“Fine, fine,” Pansy rolled her eyes at him, “just let me get dressed.”

Now it’s Percy’s turn to smirk; “I thought you were dressed,” he grinned.


End file.
